WAITING FOR THE SUN
by trades
Summary: TIENE LUGAR LUEGO DEL FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA Y PARA DESGRACIA DE TODOS, FIN DE LA SERIE. DIGANME QUE PIENSAN.
1. Default Chapter

****

Titulo: WAITING FOR THE SUN

Autora: Trades

Feedback: of course baby. tradesgarden@hotmail.com** o aquí. (please, please, please. Etc).**

Disclaimer: personajes son de SAAB, excepto hum, los que no reconozcan. 

Comentario: primer fic de SAAB. Mcqueen personaje principal más uno nuevo, ya están advertidos. Hum, que más, ha: Gramática y ortografía, sorry, soy tan floja. Todo esto ira progresando… eso espero. En serio. El titulo igual puede cambiar.

WAITING FOR THE SUN

PROLOGO: 

TREINTA SEGUNDOS

DOS DIAS ANTES. 

1300 HORAS. TIEMPO MUNDIAL.

¿Podía ser que solo fuera otro día mas?. Había miles como ese. Presentando cada uno la misma monotonía. Asignaciones nuevas. Cambios de carguero. Cambio de litera. Cambio de nada. Mismo día. Misma guerra.

Nueva asignación en el USS Saratoga. Nueva litera. Nuevo cargo. Misma guerra. Misma muerte. Misma soledad. Con una aspiración profunda, desecho la imperiosa necesidad de reír ante tan soso discurso mental. No seria bueno hacerlo en medio de decenas de camillas con hombres gritando y olor a muerte. Primer día en el trabajo.

Se paro en medio del pasillo. Solo observando. Noto la ironía de la costumbre. Ella siempre hacia eso. Muchos decían que era su mejor habilidad. Observar y leer. Los espacios. Las habitaciones. Las situaciones. Las personas. No se preocupo por los gritos, ni los aullidos, ni las muertes. No la sangre que caía por doquier. Ni en la suya. 

¿Momento de Epifanía?. Quizá. Momento de observación. O solo un momento de parar. Solo parar. No sé permitía a menudo eso. Momentos de bajar la guardia. Momentos de descansar. Podía dormir. Comer. Luchar. Impartir ordenes. Callar. Pero nunca parar. No realmente. Aunque a los demás le pareciera que siempre estaba en un mundo diferente donde todo era distante y calmo. Nunca era así. Pero claro. Ella nunca compartía mucho con los "demás". Casi sonrío.

¿Capitán?- voz de su segundo al mando. No volteo. Por una vez, no quería ver a su rostro y que él señalara el camino al que uno de sus hombres había ido a parar. Vacío. 

Era un jodido mal día, penso. Y en ese instante, lo percibió. A su alrededor. Cerca de ella. Observando. 

1300 HORAS CON DOS MINUTOS. TIEMPO MUNDIAL.

Camino unos pasos más. Saliendo de la sección de heridos, pero aun en la escotilla de acceso. A su lado pasaban médicos, soldados cansados, muertos. Muertos. Mas de una vez ella había estado en ese grupo. A veces dudaba que hubiera salido de él. A veces, solía dudar de todo. Defecto de carácter se dijo.

Se paro con su mochila al hombro. No se dio cuenta de la pose. Arrogancia. Le hubiera parecido gracioso. Distante. Como siempre. Viendo la panorámica. Piernas semi separadas. Actitud de frialdad. Frialdad cotidiana. Nada en sus ojos. Herencia familiar dirían algunos. Herencia del alma diría ella. Herencia de años de entrenamientos, dolor e ira. Renuncia sin voluntad de recobrar algo que siempre se le enseño, no era suyo. Pero que aun no se admitía a sí misma que siempre había luchado por conservar. Su libertad. Su alma. Paseo la vista. Cubierta de suciedad, de arrastrarse por los campos de Dedalus 7. Sangre seca, a veces suya, otras no. Definitivamente, hoy no había mucho buen humor en ella.

¿Es esto el destino?. ¿El precio?. Hace mucho tiempo que para ella y su gente, la imposición se había transformado en elección.

1300 HORAS CON DOS MINUTOS TREINTA. TIEMPO ESPACIAL.

De pronto lo vio. "Buscando, siempre buscando". Le dijo una voz. Parado. En una de las entradas laterales. Mirándola. Directo. Un grupo de soldados se le acercaba. Una doctora lo miraba, también lo hacia una técnica que ayudaba sacar a los pilotos de los cazas. Y una comandante. Registro la situación en unos segundo, pero no se detuvo en ella. No tendría por que, no le incumbía. Pero claro, ella lo sabia. Si lo hacia, pero no quería ver el porque. 

Su segundo al mando espero paciente detrás de ella. El hombre que la observaba reparo en eso. Respeto. Un respeto que decía mucho, si era dirigido a alguien que no parecía tener mas de 22 años. 

Palpitando en el aire. La pregunta. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sigo mirando?.

Dos razonamientos al unísono: Quitar la mirada. Concentrarse en la situación presente. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Testarudez. Y algo más. 

Clase alta. Reconoció él de inmediato. La pose, la actitud. Y ella. Solo ella. Miro el parche en su hombro "Sombras". Líder de escuadrón. Él había oído de ellos. Antes, cuando pertenecía a los Angeles Sangrientos. Se decía que era escuadrón de niños ricos y genios. Y todos habían sido desechados de otros escuadrones de elite. Aparentemente por disciplina o acciones contra el reglamento, de cualquier modo. Todo era clasificado. Entrenados desde pequeños para combatir. Dejados de lado porque no les convenía, o porque se rumoraba, estaban locos de remate. La nueva oficial de tácticas. 

Entonces se dio cuenta. De que le hablaban. Sus hombres. De que su ex esposa lo miraba desde una de las áreas de trabajo, de él soldado muerto a sus pies. Y él no había prestado su atención a nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Mas que a una extraña.

Angel Sangriento. Escuadrón 58. In vitro. Treinta segundos mirándose sin pestañear. Se asusto. Todo los años de entrenamiento a su rescate. Volteo con tranquilidad. Gracia. Y tomo atención a lo que su segundo al mando, Ryan, decía.

¿Capitán?. Sí. Murió. - le entrego la identificación de Mulroy. Mulroy, recién asignado. 18 años. Hijo de padre general que lo único que quería era que el chico tuviera experiencia y dejara una novia de nivel mas bajo. Que mejor modo de castigarlo que dejarlo con las Sombras por un mes. Mala suerte. Avisare al general. La buscan. - señalo al hombre de color que la miraba desde abajo. Por un segundo vio lo que había visto en el hombre de ojos azules. Intenso azul. Peligroso. "Clase alta, niña rica". No le molestaba eso, nunca lo había hecho. Pero por alguna razón, le seguía molestando la subestimación que acompañaba al hecho. No quiso pensar en lo intrascendente de aquel sentimiento, y el ejemplificador que resultaba, si se le comparaba a todo lo que había soportado durante su vida. Subestimación. Autosubestimación. Reagrupa el escuadrón. Busquen sus cosas- voz calmada. Inglesa. - aguarden mis instrucciones- en otras palabras, penso Ryan. "Solo recibirán mis ordenes y los demás se pueden ir yendo al demonio". "Si", penso casi sonriendo, "ese es el estilo que nos ha hecho famoso. Ese y el de arrancar corazones". Miro a su capitán un momento, a los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa asomo en ellos, él le devolvió el gesto. Tácito. Fue en busca de sus hombres. 

Angela Cávalos se acerco al Contramaestre Reagan.

Capitana Angela Cávalos, oficial de tácticas presentándose señor.- su acento ingles se marco. Descanse soldado. Se le esperaba ayer. Señor, se solicito al escudaron en el cuadrante 7, sector 24 para la batalla de Belgrius. Emergencia de última hora señor. Esta guerra esta llena de esas emergencias capitana, dispensada. Gracias señor. Necesitamos la mayor ayuda de campo ahora. Nos están arruinando la base del planeta Diana 5. Tome a su escuadrón y diríjase a la salida B. Y de paso, deme ese plano que han enviado los del USS Varsovia- se lo dio. Y volteo para dar las ordenes correspondiente a su equipo. Dos semanas sin descanso. Todos aguardaban con tranquilidad- puede que a la vuelta haya buenas noticias con las conversaciones. No veo que la guerra se haya detenido por ellas. Son silicatos, en su mayoría. Los silicatos atacan porque se les da la oportunidad sin mencionar el apoyo.- dijo casi desafiándolo. El contramaestre la miró con tranquilidad. La esperan en la plataforma… Capitana- la llamo el contramaestre antes de que se dirigiera a su caza. ¿Sí?. Bienvenida al Saratoga. 

Antes de contestar una sacudida a la nave la tomo desprevenida y por alguna razón busco un punto de referencia al cual aferrarse. Un par de ojos azules. El hombre, vestido en uniforme oficial caminaba en dirección contraria, dándole la espalda. No supo porque había mirado hacia esa dirección de todas maneras. Esa elección la marcaría

gracias- dijo quedamente apartándose de esos ojos que ya no la miraban. Se olvido de ellos mientras bajaba al planeta. Y luego todo se fue al infierno. 

1300 HORAS CON TRES MINUTOS. TIEMPO ESPACIAL.


	2. REMISION

****

PRIMER CAPITULO.

ReMISIÓN

SEIS MESES DESPUES

El soldado se limpió la vista y de pronto vio que algo brillaba de entre los matorrales. Saco su arma y se preparo para lo inevitable. Llevaba un mes en eso. Desactivando bombas, recuperando cuerpos. Destruyendo las prisiones que los silicatos habían construidos, o que más bien los mismos prisioneros habían construido. Después de la hecatombe de Diana 5. La más grande desde… la más grande de toda la guerra. Punto. 

Mas de ochocientos mil soldados muertos o perdidos en acción y más de quince mil encerrados en esos campos que hacían que la segunda guerra mundial volviera a la vida. Y al final, cuando la contra ofensiva, con mas ganas que recursos, había logrado abrirse paso en el cuadrante, sorprendiendo a los mantis con su arrojo, sin dimensionar su cuasi demencia, los silicatos en una ultima medida, habían comenzado a acelerar los trabajos en la mina de la cual extraían el combustible usado por los mantis. También comenzaron a acelerar el genocidio. El soldado se reprendió mentalmente por el uso de la palabra.

Así que ahí estaba, recogiendo despojos que alguna vez fueron humanos. Muertos por doquier, ya sea por la batalla de hace seis meses, o por la cacería de la que habían sido objeto por el enemigo, o peor incluso, los muertos de los campos de trabajo, como decían los silicatos con tranquila autosuficiencia. Hasta ahora, de los "campos de trabajo", solo se habían logrado rescatar veinte mil soldados… de mas de ochocientos mil. 

Saco su arma y se acerco sigiloso. De pronto paro en seco. El pecho del ser que ahora divisaba, aunque no claramente se movió ligeramente. Dios santo, penso y busco su transmisor mientras escaneaba la zona con la mirada y hacia señas a sus compañeros para que se acercaran.

Delta bravo, este es Fox siete, encontramos ave herida, repito, encontramos ave herida. 

TRES MESES DESPUES. 2400 HORAS, TIEMPO ESPACIAL. 

Despertó. Sudando. Frío. Con la calma otorgada por años de pesadillas, ajusto su vista en la oscuridad de su camarote. Estaba solo. Falta de novedad ahí.

Repaso mentalmente las asignaciones, la sangre del sueño, las visiones, su reunión con el Comodoro acerca de las nuevas provisiones para los cazas, la comida con sus hombres, callada y triste, sin poder superar aun la muerte de sus tres camaradas. Vanessa, Paul, Shane. Era increíble como la mente puede engañarte. Haciendo que casi creyera por un instante, que podría superarlo, dejarlos ir como lo había hecho con muchos. No podía. No se lo permitía. 

Luego del infierno desatado por el fin de las conversaciones, mas la batalla de Diana 5, donde las represalias de los mantis se habían extendido exterminando a miles de soldados y colonos prisioneros. Por su parte, había estado ocupado intentando volver a caminar. También las pesadillas lo mantenían ocupado. Paul. Vanessa. Shane. 

Nathan y Hooks habían sido asignados a otro comandante espacial, y el 58, se había deshecho en la memoria de muchos, como héroes de un pasado, que no era mas que eso. Pasado. 

Pese a sus heridas, y teniendo en cuenta las anteriores, su periodo de recuperación había sido asombrosamente rápido, como le había señalado su doctor, aun así, tendría que mantener un régimen de ejercicios y controles por al menos, unos cuatro meses mas, antes de ser considerado como totalmente apto para el servicio, aun cuando ya llevaba dos meses activo en el. De vuelta al Saratoga. De vuelta a la guerra. Solo.

Era curiosa, la soledad. Nunca penso en volver a sentirla. De esa manera. Tan cruda. Tan humana. 

Los veía. Cooper y Nathan. Pero no se había acercado. A veces, el miedo a sentir era tan poderoso, que no podía soportar el estar cerca de la fuente. Aun cuando la fuente hubiera querido unas palabras, unas simples palabras, mas allá de un "lo siento.". No le sorprendía su cobardía. Le sorprendía la inmensidad de la soledad.

Se sentó en la cama. Contemplo leer algo, pero sabia que no podría concentrarse. Contemplo salir, pero para eso debía haber un lugar al cual ir, y no quería caer en la obviedad. Miro su escritorio. Un lugar vacío, ascético. Como si el tener algo ahí, algo que pudiera conectar a otro ser humano, o a un momento, fuera a torturarlo. Pero de hecho, en ese lugar, había habido algo con lo cual se había sentido conectado. Una foto. Un momento. Una persona. Que ahora estaba en la misma nave en la que él se encontraba. Hablando de coincidencias.

Se tendió de nuevo y cerro los ojos. No quiso pensar en su vida, en sus pesadillas, en los caídos. Recordó casi automáticamente, la reunión que había sostenido con el Comodoro hacia cuatro semanas antes. Asignaciones, decisiones técnicas, tácticas… y la decisión de aplicar o no la reeducación a un grupo de diecisiete marinos recogidos del planeta Diana 5. Dieciséis habían sido aprobadas. Excepto una. 

"Capitana Ángela Cávalos. Parte de las fuerzas especiales inglesas. Asignada hace seis meses al Saratoga como oficial de tácticas e inteligencia. El ejercito ingles no ha tenido el tiempo para reclamar a su camarada debido a los ataques de su flota en el sector de Aldea 4. Además fue asignada junto con su escuadrón al Saratoga por la falta de hombres de esa época. En pocas palabras, es nuestro problema- añadió el mayor Robinson. Así es. Según el doctor, su estado comatoso es temporal, pero lo que le preocupa son los daños neurológicos ocasionados por dios sabe que. Fue prisionera con su escuadrón en el "campo de trabajo" de los silicatos. Escapo con su grupo después de cinco meses. Pero solo ella logro sobrevivir. Según Inteligencia. La encontraron inconsciente, probablemente dada por muerta, con una severa golpiza, mas bien tortura. Se ensañaron con ella. No son gratos recuerdos- dijo el contramaestre Reagan. Ese es el punto. El doctor recomienda una reeducación. Los daños neurológicos son hasta ahora reparables, los emocionales sin embargo, son otra cosa. Ya antes había estado en otras prisiones. No presento anomalías.- añadió Robinson viendo el expediente.- dos meses en Ares 6. … Pero no enterró a sus camaradas con las manos en esa prisión…- intervino por primera vez Mcqueen. ¿Crees que debería ser reeducada?- pregunto Ross. Mcqueen nunca había estado a favor de ese procedimiento. No ¿Por qué?. Su perfil emocional indica fortaleza. También cierta inestabilidad… y es todo lo que dice, casi todo es clasificado- añadió otro mayor. Las delicias de formar parte de un grupo de elite… o de un experimento. No es que nosotros no hayamos hecho los nuestros añadió Ross.- bien, es tarde. Y todos están cansados- dijo para trivializar lo evidente- ¿qué consideran, como curso a seguir?. Reedúquela. - dijeron tres oficiales. No- dijo Mcqueen con suavidad. Puede sobreponerse. Además tiene un extenso conocimiento de inteligencia y tácticas. Su utilidad es grande. Perder ese conocimiento sin mas podría ser un error- Ross lo miro, y entonces se percato de que pese a que había hablado con calma. Había cierta vehemencia en sus palabras que no estaba ahí cuando defendió otros tres casos. No supo porque. …"Podría"… - dijo con calma Ross- ok. La capitana tendrá otra oportunidad. La sesión terminó. Comuniquen las ordenes a sus unidades. Buenas tardes caballeros. Están dispensados.- Mcqueen. Señor- se quedaron solos. ¿Cómo esta el tratamiento?. Bien señor. ¿Hay algo que deba preocuparme Tc.?. No sé que se refiere señor…- pero si lo sabía. Se quedaron mirando un segundo y Mcqueen se sentó. Estuviste distraído durante casi toda la reunión. Y no es una singularidad. Lo siento. He tenido… … Cosas en la cabeza.- finalizo por él. Sí Trata de que esas cosas no sigan consumiendo tu atención mas allá de lo necesario. Lo… intento. ¿Haz hablado con ellos Tc?. No mucho. Deberás hacerlo con el tiempo. Lo se. Hooks esta muy afectado aun. Su ostracismo es evidente. La primera perdida para un in vitro puede ser… difícil. Tomara tiempo. Ya he hablado con él. Pero no haz hablado con ella.- lo miro sin responder. Ross no se amilano frente a la mirada de advertencia.- tu ex esposa es la nueva doctora en jefe del Saratoga. No puedo evitar prestar atención, como sabrás soy un admirador del drama novelesco. Vete al demonio Ross.- sonrieron. Un día de estos deberás decirle mas que un "buenos días. Lo sé… lo que no sé, es en que té afecta. Ya te lo dije, amo el buen drama…buena defensa, la de la capitana. No soy partidario de la reeducación, lo sabes. Lo sé- se le quedo viendo por un segundo demás, pero nada le llego. Saco una botella de whisky- cuando despierte. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos. Si s mejora, la reintegrare al servicio. Pero necesito alguien que la vigile por un tiempo. Quieres que lo haga- dijo quedamente. La defendiste. Es tu causa. Solo dije mi opinión. Con la cual estoy de acuerdo- le sirvió el trago.- aun así. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos. … No… - susurro después de un segundo, mientras su mirada se posaba brevemente sobre la fotografía de la joven mujer.- No…- repitió y bebió otro sorbo. Constatando cuan joven se veía, casi naive, y cuan bien sabia el condenado whisky. Por los viejos tiempos. Los viejos tiempos no son muy buenos Ross. Nop… no lo son. Salud por eso. … Salud…- respondió un segundo después, sacando la vista de la foto con excesiva rapidez." 

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Con la vista puesta en el archivo digital que yacía en su mesa. Lo encendió, y la imagen de la mujer se formo en la pantalla. Tan joven. Con un futuro brillante dentro de la armada. Familia militar, o más bien de inteligencia. Tan altos que ni siquiera sus nombres salían mencionados. De algún modo temió que su decisión de no reeducarla fuera equivocada. Se veía joven. Indefensa. Había ido a verla tres veces. Dormida. Más delgada de lo que era aconsejable, blanca. Aristocrática. Lejana. Y aun así, recordaba sus ojos. Celestes. Lejanos y tan cercanos por un minuto. Unos segundos. Treinta segundos.

No supo porque se dirigió hacia enfermería. Ella no estaría allí. Su ex esposa. Entro a la sala despacio. Hacia dos semanas que no cruzaba palabra con la capitana. Pero se mantenía atento. Esperando el traspié. Temiéndolo, se corrigió. Ya antes había tomado decisiones de reeducación. No quería que esta fuera otra de esas. No supo porque por un segundo, lo deseo con tanta intensidad. Tampoco quiso saberlo.

Noto la cama vacía, los libros ordenados. Ascético. Nada sobre la mesa. Nada sobre la repisa. Reminiscencias. 

Dejo los libros que traía en el velador. Ni siquiera supo porque se tomaba tantas molestias con ella. Detalles. Supuso que solo porque era él y ya. 

Era curiosa, la soledad. Nunca penso en volver a sentirla. De esa manera. Tan cruda. Tan humana. 

Cerro los ojos un segundo, y de alguna manera, trato de alejar sus fantasmas por un instante. El 58, sus hombres, sus amigos… su familia. Capto un leve olor a suavidad, jazmín, esencia. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un leve ruido en el baño, la batalla que se llevaba a cabo y el hecho de que lo estaba llamando no pareció inmutarlo. Volteo y con suavidad se dirigió al baño.

Sí. La soledad era curiosa. Tanto como el abandono.


	3. CAYENDO

****

SEGUNDO CAPITULO.

CAYENDO

Despertó. Sudando. Frío. Y de nuevo, el golpe. Dejándola mas fría aun de lo que podía creerse. Mas fría de lo que nunca penso, volvería a estar. Fría. Otra vez. Y otra vez. Como siempre.

Todos corrían. Los pasillos de U. S. S. Saratoga atestados de gente. Todos huyendo. Todos enfrentando. Los pilotos y sus cascos, los hombres de artillería, técnicos, oficiales, se agolpaban en los pasillos. Ella no corría. 

Llevaba toda una vida haciéndolo. Por alguna razón hoy no estaba de humor. Prosaica descripción de su estado emocional. Pero nadie nunca decía que sus estados emocionales fueran mas que eso. Prosaicos. 

Al mirarse al espejo vio que su cabello había crecido. Le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, tendría que recortárselo. Gran recordatorio en momentos como ese. Se recostó en el lavabo para refrescar su rostro, y mientras oía una sirena a lo lejos, sus dedos largos y demasiado blancos para el gusto de su doctor, se pasearon por el cuello terso. Calor. Que no era suyo. Calor sofocante, siempre había ese tiempo de calor, en los cargueros. Generalmente ella lo soportaba. Lo soportaba todo. Pero hoy, solo por hoy, solo por ese instante, quería olvidar por un momento, su ya aceptada sumisión. Nadie lo sabia. Lo usual. Ahora, (y sabia que seria así por el resto de su vida) las únicas personas que hubiese permitido, y lo había hecho hasta cierto punto, que conocieran eso, que supieran, de su renuncia, de su dolor, en esos breves instantes, de su rabia. No estaban. Tal vez la veían de algún lugar. Pero eso no arreglaba nada. No había conformidad en eso. Nunca lo habría. No estaba en ella. La historia de su vida, la ironía tan perversamente familiar aun le causaba gracia. 

Oía sus voces, sus risas, sus pasos. Tres meses después, sin vendas en su cabeza, ni suero en su cuerpo; sentía un peso que no se debía a al calor sofocante. Sin pastillas ni sondas, sin tratamientos que la distrajeran. Sin inconsciencia. El dolor se le colaba a pedazos entre sus pesadillas. Trozos tan grandes que no podía ni quería digerirlos. Trozos que le destrozaban todo. Todo lo que una vez había sido suyo. Todo lo que había construido después de pensar que jamas volvería hacerlo. Todo su mundo. Toda su alma. Todo.

Y pensar que había estado a punto de ser reeducada. A veces pensaba que tal vez no hubiera sido un error, pero el recordarlos, solo el recordarlos, valía la pena, el desgarro de saber quien era, y que había hecho con su vida. No quiso recordar la otra parte, la parte de lo que "le" habían hecho. 

Paso sus manos húmedas por su camiseta sin mangas. Blanca. Curioso, ella no recordaba habérsela puesto. Aun cuando ahora podía vestirse sola. Siempre había preferido el negro. Tal vez había suficiente luto dentro de ella como para resaltarlo aun más. Tal vez estaba obviando el hecho de que se estaba descuidando a sí misma. Peligro le decía una voz. Peligro de caer de nuevo. Desinterés. Esa fue la respuesta que se dio. Pero tampoco era del todo cierto. 

Se vio al espejo de nuevo. Cada vez le costaba mas hacer eso. Camiseta blanca, pantalones caqui, Bototos, más delgada aun, mas blanca, mas muerta.

Se sentó al dejar de oír la sirena. Cada persona elegía su camino. Ella no, no realmente, solo retazos de libertad. Los recordaba a todos, fuertes, eligiendo sus caminos. A ella, a los 9 años, le habían quitado toda posibilidad de elegir algo que no fuera la violencia… y cuando pensaba en eso, estaba bien. Si tenia que morir algún día en algún lejano lugar, estaba bien; eran todos ellos, sus amigos, despedazados en un planeta lejano de todo, con un sol extraño poniéndose, y esos silicatos viendo mientras los mantis desaparecían en la espesura; Los que la estaban matando. Su familia. Cubierta de sangre. Era el sueño, volando directo al sol, sola, siempre sola. De nuevo. Sola. Tomo su cadena, se la puso en silencio. Caminando hacia su camarote susurro sus nombres, y le rogó a quien fuera, que los dejara entrar a ese lugar del cual tanto hablaba uno de ellos. Que algo los redimiera… porque ella no tenía salvación… _"el camino"_, penso, I"_el camino no es para mí"./i._


	4. CAZANDO AL SOL

****

TERCER CAPITULO

CAZANDO AL SOL

A media noche, o medio día, los mareos la aplastaron con su potencia. Se levanto y penso en pedir ayuda para poder ir al baño, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Como pudo llego hasta el lavabo del baño y se refresco la cara. Ni un alma se veía. Tenia esa rabia. Latente. Llenándola de remordimientos. De dolor. Remordimientos por no haber hecho movimientos más certeros, estrategias más perfectas. Por no ser mejor, más acuciosa, más rápida. Por estar con vida. 

Y no sentía nada mas que esa ira repentina. No sintió los pasos detrás de ella, ni que esos pasos se detenían en la puerta del baño, ni que un par de ojos azul intensos, la observaban. Ojos muertos. Mareos. Él los conocía. Mareos. Dolor. Ira muerta. Ojos intensos que no la perturbaban. No por hoy.

Con calma, levanto su mano derecha. La estudio. Estaba casi sana. Casi no había cicatrices. Nada que la hiciera recordar, al menos físicamente, lo que había hecho. Escarbar la tierra y enterrar a sus amigos. Se vio al espejo con serenidad, y Mcqueen no pudo hacer nada cuando estrello su puño contra el espejo.

Corrió a su lado, pero su mirada vacía en el espejo lo paro en seco. Ella miró su mano sangrante y noto que no tenía dolor. Otro mareo la sacudió y se volteo hacia el retrete, notando por primera vez al hombre junto a ella. La vergüenza de su debilidad, mas su orgullo, la hizo rechazar con su otra mano, la ayuda que él le ofrecía para llevarla hasta la taza. Sola, se afirmo en los lavabos y se acerco hasta la taza, donde devolvió nada mas que líquido.

Se quedo con los ojos cerrados un momento. Acepto con calma, el hecho de que no podía levantarse sola. El orgullo y la vergüenza le impidieron decir nada, y luego de un segundo mas, coloco su mano sobre la orilla de la taza para impulsarse. Ahora él si estaba alerta y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pasó su mano por su cintura y la levanto sin ningún esfuerzo. Era curioso como él la hacia sentir tan débil. Odiaba eso. Pero no completamente, tal vez ahí estaba esa sensación de miedo que aveces la invadía al pensar en él. La llevo hasta el lavabo, detrás de ella, sosteniéndola. Reprimió el impulso de apoyar su cabeza hacia atrás. Y con calma, tomo su mano. Delicadeza. Eso la sorprendió. Hizo correr el agua y enjuago su mano delicadamente. Tardó un segundo en registrar el hecho de que él le estaba hablando.

- ¿Va a ser esto un problema?- el timbre de su voz profunda sobre sus cabellos. Sin considerarlo siquiera. Mcqueen olió su pelo. Suave. Olor a limpieza y jazmín. No supo porque no sé sorprendió ante lo agradable de su olor. Nunca antes había pensado en el. No quiso saber el porque eso le pareció mentira.

No…- la miro con seriedad, intentando descifrar su expresión. Tarea nada fácil, pero a la vez conocida. Y cada vez menos indescifrable. No dio pie a mas pensamiento sobre ese tema. - es una singularidad- añadió ella, sin notar lo ingles de su expresión. Él mostró un asomo de entendimiento en sus ojos. Siempre alerta. Termino de lavar su mano y busco una toalla. Quedara una cicatriz. Pequeña. - la miro de nuevo. Disecándola. Lo entendió. La doctora hará un buen trabajo.- dijo casi a la defensiva, y él para su sorpresa sonrío. Suave. Mas sorpresa aun. Lo hará. ¿Puedes moverte sola?- pregunto con en parte con preocupación y en parte porque sabia lo avergonzada que se sentía y quería que al menos se enfocara en la aversión latente que percibía hacia él a veces, aunque no sabia porque. No. - tardó un segundo en contestar. Él la cargó antes de que pudiera decir nada y la llevo hacia su cama. La sentó como si fuera una niña y la miro muy serio. Curiosa la familiaridad. Curiosa ara no haber cruzado mas de tres frases seguidas en las seis semanas que llevaba despierta y en la segunda semana que llevaba realizando algunas labores de servicio. Por requerimiento propio. No había nada que le importara allí, penso él. Entonces porque no podía dormir. Y porque estaba ahí. No te muevas. - se fue y ella tardo un segundo en comprender dos cosas, una era que la estaba tuteando, y la otra, era que ella había asentido como niña pequeña. Y no quería desobedecerlo. Llegó un segundo después con una enfermera que la curo en silencio. Al parecer instruida por él, porque cuando ella quiso preguntar algo, él la cortó con un marcial gracias. Ella se estaba familiarizando con esa marcialidad. Sala de ejercicios. Ambos reponiéndose de injurias aunque él estaba mucho más adelantado. Las conversaciones de paz casi lo habían matado. En su caso, no había corrido con tanta…¿suerte?. Se quedaron solos. Ella se recostó en la cama, el calmante, mezclado con los medicamentos usuales, empezaron a hacerle efecto. Él la tapó y para su sorpresa se sentó a su lado y noto que había un libro sobre su velador. No era suyo. Él siguió su mirada y con voz extrañamente cálida le dijo- supe que se le acabo la provisión de libros. Faetón- leyó. Vi su lista de libros… - voz casi…¿avergonzada?, Se pregunto.- casi todos los que tengo, los ha leído. Releído. -a su pesar sonrío. Se sentía tan avergonzada. Avergonzada de que él hubiera visto su debilidad. Avergonzada de no haber estado sola y terminar el trabajo, avergonzada de pensar eso. Pense que le gustaría algo clásico. Muy amable de su parte señor… gracias. - la niña inglesa educada, se dijo él, a veces estaba apunto de gritarle que podría tomar su educación y metérsela por donde deseara. Siempre la usaba como escudo cuando por alguna razón no concordaban en algo, en las reuniones de inteligencia. Ella lo sabia, él lo odiaba. Pero a la vez era parte de su encanto. _"¿De donde salió eso?"_. Se pregunto alarmado. Familiaridad. Mcqueen busco una razón para no sentirla. Se me informo que padece de insomnio. Siempre lo he padecido- se le escapo. Como si a él le interesara. También se me informo de sus pesadillas. … Estoy a cargo de su supervisión. Lo sé. Me es difícil ignorar el hecho. - dijo con una cuasi sonrisa. Suavidad. Entiendo el sentimiento. - dijo él en otro extraño desplante de humor. No habrá problemas coronel. … Eso espero…- ella fue cerrando los ojos y él abrió el libro. No tenía sueño. No estaba cansado. Al menos, no físicamente. La respiración de la joven fue desacelerándose y acompasándose poco a poco. Entonces, él dejó de ver hacia el libro, y se le quedo viendo. Estuvo así por mucho tiempo. Hasta que la cordura le llamo y abrió el libro. Faetón. Faetón y la caída. Faetón y ella… Faetón y él. 

CONTINUARA ESO ESPERO. DÍGANME QUE LES PARECE.


End file.
